peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Neverland News Studio reporters: Arren and Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Neverland News Studio workers: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII; As cameraman), and N/A Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Neverland's jewel thief: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) New London allies: Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (Talespin), Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club) New allies for Ness' team: Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII), Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Tricky (StarFox; With Fox, Krystal, and Slippy in their Assault attires, Falco in his 64 attire, and Tricky in his Adventure form) (The Pirate Crew of Justice, with Cloud, the captain, and Aerith revealed to be Link and Aryll's parents, locals of Neverland who settled in London when Link and eventually Aryll were born and then returned to living in Neverland upon learning, in between the sequel and the series, that Link and Aryll ran away from home with Aryll as a baby and Link as a toddler along with Baby Ness and is also living in Neverland, alive all that time) Bob, Cortex, and Gygas' crew's headmen: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) and Andross (StarFox 64) New pirate crew member who is a bounty hunter: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Panther Caroso, and Andrew Oikonny (StarFox Assault) (The StarWolf Team, except Andrew, who is always a monkey since his uncle, Andross, is a monkey, start off as humans in Season 1 Episode 1 and then in Season 1 Episode 2, they become a mutant wolf, mutant chameleon, mutant pig, and mutant panther respectively) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Therru and Arren from Bob, Cortex, and Gygas' crew and a new bounty hunter recruit in the form of Sephiroth, Team Ness Pan agrees to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Bob, Cortex, and Gygas behind all of this for two mysterious culprits behind the curtain. At the same time, Team Ness Pan receive from Pauline and the Blue Fairy a Yeti named Everest as their pet and ally. Season 1 Episode 2: StarWolf's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Uka-Uka and Andross' request, Bob, Cortex, and Gygas use their Mutagen to turn Sephiroth powerful and the StarWolf Team into mutants in order to defeat Team Ness Pan. However, Pauline witnesses the whole thing and steal the Mutagen to show Team Ness Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: StarWolf's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Pauline is captured by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, Team Ness Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight Sephiroth's new power and the StarWolf Team's new mutant forms to rescue her. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Ima Goodlady. Under suspicions however, Team Ness Pan must solve the mystery quickly and see if Ima is connected to the thefts. (Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: The Test of Duels (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: To train Ness' group into becoming stronger, Meta Knight helps train them through a friendly duel. But when Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew kidnap Paula and Zelda to be used as prizes for Ness' group's real duel battle, interrupting the training, it's up to Team Ness Pan and their allies to fight the StarWolf Team in a duel to save Paula and Zelda Season 1 Episode 6: Blumiere and Lea's Excellent Adventure (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Ness Pan, Ness' group, Paula, Zelda, Blumiere, Timpani, Yi, Peng, Jin, Everest, and Lea/Axel stumble upon Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Therru and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka and Andross' bodies, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the thirteen Team Ness Pan members, with Blumiere and Lea/Axel's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Ness Pan (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Cloud Strife's Pirate Crew of Justice arrives in Neverland through a portal on Bob, Cortex, and Gygas' ship, they agree to help Team Ness Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. And at the same time, Link and Aryll discovers the truth from Cloud and Aerith about their parents. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Bob, Cortex, and Gygas, Uka-Uka and Andross begins his conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Ness Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies